Bed
by Lark4560
Summary: Hermione is convinced Draco stole something from her but she must prove it before she can go to Dumbledore. Dramione. OneShot.


I was convinced he had a better bed then me. Not that it was really any of my business but when he woke up in the morning refreshed and happy and I woke a grump with hair looking like something had tried to make a home in it but just couldn't figure out to make the brown curls bend to it's will, there was something seriously wrong with that. And because what kept me up at night was the lumpy godforsaken old bed, his had to be better.

Draco Malfoy and I had been Heads together for about three months. Two months into the ordeal after studious amounts of time devoted to avoiding and ignoring him, I'd finally cracked when he told me to dunk my head in a vat of old boiling butter. Then proceeded to rip apart one of my books. I've never been the most emotionally controlled sort of person, not that I'm unbalanced, so in order to wreak my revenge I allowed Harry and Ron to hit him. Just a couple of times.

When Malfoy had returned from the hospital wing he wanted a truce which I gave to him out of the goodness of my heart. Since then there has been no name calling, no rude remarks, no nasty comments, no touching my books, and no interaction between us. We patrol together and do the normal meetings as required but nothing else.

It was really quite peaceful. But he was getting more sleep then me and that was completely unacceptable. If Dumbledore wanted both Heads to be one equal group working together, one mustn't be more rested then the other. It just didn't work that way. I planned to confront Dumbledore about it; maybe it was just a mistake but first I had to test if my theory was true.

So when Malfoy left for Quidditch practice, I snuck into his room. It was very much like mine. A small twin bed pushed against the wall under a window, a small night table next to it. The dresser was on the wall with the door. It held a lamp and some normal dresser trinkets. A desk was by the closet. And in the far corner with a standing lamp hanging over it, an arm chair. The only real difference I could spot was the color scheme. Green and silver took the place where red and gold ruled in my room. The pillows were silver, chair and blankets a nice emerald color. The lamps were both a shiny silver. The wood items were a deep oak adding nice dark undertone.

I took a deep breath and mmmm; his room smelled good. A sort of husky warm scent that hung in my nostrils. But- Focus. The bed. I scuttled over to it dancing past the piles of clothes and books over the floor. You may not know this but Malfoy reads just as much as I do. Only his novels are exceptionally gory, full of gross unwanted descriptions. You'd think some as aristocratic as Malfoy would keep his room neater but then I suppose he has his little house-elves to do it for him.

I finally reached his bed and settled myself onto it, trying to ignore the growing warm boy smell. I snuggled myself in pulling the covers that were heaped at the bottom of the bed to my chin. It was so warm in this bed and I was correct of course. Draco Malfoy had a better bed then me. But right then it didn't matter so much. Because this bed was so warm, and that smell was so comforting, and I could just roll over and fall…

I'm never surprised to find a girl in my bed. It happens a lot you know. Not that I've ever had sex but some of the sluts you'd find at Hogwarts are just jaw dropping. This girl was a surprise though. Granger had never really been the type but I suppose its always the quiet ones. Mind you Granger hasn't ever been quiet so I should change the phrase to, its always the nerdy ones. Much better don't you think?

Any way finding Granger in my bed was indeed a shocker. I came back muddy and squishy drenched from the rain. Upon entering my room, I got the odd sense something was wrong. But it was the normal Malfoy paranoia. I dismissed it and picking up some not so smelly boxers and an old ratty tee-shirt popped into the shower. Simple easy quick right?

I was so ready for bed, exhausted as I was from quidditch and as I started towards my wonderfully inviting bed I noticed that it was breathing. Rolling my eyes and expecting to find some mad Pansy-like girl waiting to jump me I…well I tiptoed to my own bed now infested. I gently pulled back the covers and cringed expecting a loud shout two arms to wrap around me and pull-nothing. I peeked open an eyelid…and relaxed. It was just Granger sleeping.

Granger? Sleeping? In my bed?! And indeed it was. Her eyes were gently closed not like she was pretending to sleep but actually off in dream world her eyelashes stunningly long resting against her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open but not drooling as I'm sure Pansy achieved. I could see her teeth white and bright against the soft pink of her full lips. It was my fault her teeth were so perfect. But some how I couldn't wake her up to thank me. Her face was a little flushed whether from the heat of being under my blanket or the dream she was encountering, I don't know.

She murmured something shifted a little but remained sleeping. I sighed crossed my arms and wondered what I should do. I could wake her up get a mouthful of nastiness and kick her out. I could wake her up getting the pretty blush, stammered apology and kick her out gently. I could let her sleep and explore her room but eventually get caught and violently attacked by her faithful protectors. I could let her sleep and wait with a mouthful of clever remarks to say when she does wake up.

Unfortunately I wasn't given the chance to decide. Granger woke up gently not like the violent sit up from Daphne. Her eyelids fluttered on her cheeks, she murmured again. Her nose twitched she tilted her neck sighed. And finally her eyes softly opened still holding that glazed sleep.

As a side note not to completely distract you from our story but her eyes were a dark hazel. More milk chocolate mixed with peanuts and a drop of coffee. They were speckled with golden flecks and there was a little ring around her pupil greenish gold that made the black pop. I was surprised to find that out. One would think in all the time we've spent glaring at each other, I would have noticed her eyes which are by far the most attractive feature of her being.

When sleep finally departed and she was lifted from where ever we are in the moments before fully awake and completely asleep she gasped. A small noise but loud in the silence. I smirked. I couldn't help it; it was as natural as eating.

"Well Granger," I said trying to invest snarky amusement into my voice. I hope it worked. "If you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask." She wouldn't like that.

Granger frowned. "Malfoy, I have no inclination to sleep anywhere near you."

"Ouch. That hurts." And it did. Not sure why though.

"Lies don't become you Malfoy."

"Just like sleeping in someone else's bed isn't your style but here we are eh?"

Her eyes burned. "Now listen, I had no intention of falling asleep. I was merely making sure I was robbed before I went to Dumbledore."

"Why dear Granger who stole from you? I'd love to get them chocolates or flowers maybe even money."

"You stole from me you snarky little ferret."

I pouted. "Did not. You haven't got anything I want."

"But you do have the better bed."

And there she walked into it. "If you want Granger we can always share."

She made a huffy little breath. "Believe it or not, not everyone is trying to get in your pants."

"That's because some," I emphasized the some, "people know when they aren't wanted."

"Funny that, you never really seemed to pick up on it."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. This is my room, you have no right to be here."

"Very well, and I was so enjoying our conversation."

She stood up, pricked her nose in the air and skipped out, leaping over piles of laundry. I watched her, ridged with disgust. She shut the door gently behind her though I was expecting a big show of hurrah and a slam. I guess she knew she was in the wrong here.

I glanced back at my bed but all I could see was Granger sleeping. Merlin I must really be tired. Quidditch will do that to a person. I crawled into bed and flicked my wand. The lights went off. I rolled over buried my face in the pillow. My nose twitched, my pillow smelled the distinct scent of strawberries. Damn Granger. I inhaled, it smelled lovely. My eyes fluttered shut and I drifted off. I dreamed of strawberries.


End file.
